


You Are My Sunshine

by destielkills



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Guilt, Heavy Angst, Season/Series 09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielkills/pseuds/destielkills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It shouldn’t have happened. He should have been right at Sam’s back, gun raised and ready to shoot whatever came near them. But Dean was stupid and now his baby brother was laying on the floor in a pool of his own blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Sunshine

It shouldn’t have happened. Dean should have gotten there sooner. Hell, he should have been there from the beginning. He should have been right at Sam’s back, gun raised and ready to shoot whatever came near them. But Dean was stupid, and he let his anger get the better of him. He had walked away from Sam and left him to search half of the abandoned warehouse himself. And now his baby brother was laying on the floor in a pool of his own blood, his leg bent at an awkward angle and a gash on his neck spilling even more blood. His head was cradled in Dean’s lap and he gasped for breath, his chest rising only slightly with each inhale.

“Sammy.” Dean only barely managed to choke out the name before a broken sob escaped his throat. Tears ran down his cheeks as he brushed Sam’s blood soaked hair out of his unfocused eyes. He took in a shaky breath and began singing, his voice raw and unstable. _“You are my sunshine; My only sunshine; You make me happy; When skies are grey.”_

Slowly Sam’s eyes shifted over to Dean, his pupils wide and glassy. “Dean.” He whispered.

“I’m here, Sammy.” Dean assured him, clutching to his little brother’s limp form tightly, hand firmly pressed over the gash in his neck. “I’m here, I’m not gonna leave you.”

“When we were kids-“ Sam started, breaking off to gasp in another breath.

“Don’t talk Sammy, save your strength.” Dean said, a tear falling from his cheek onto his hand and rolling to mix with the crimson blood soaking Sam’s shirt. “I used to sing that when we were kids, didn’t I? When you were sick or had a nightmare. I don’t even remember where I heard it, Dad never played anything but Led Zeppelin and AC/DC.”

“I miss it.”

Dean choked back another sob as he began to sing again. _“You are my sunshine; My only sunshine; You make me happy; When skies are grey; You’ll never know dear; How much I love you”_ Dean paused to wipe at the tears clearing tracks through the streaks of dirt and blood on his cheeks. _“Please don’t take; My sunshine; Away.”_ He finished, his voice breaking as he wiped a smear of dirt from Sam’s cheek, his heart sinking when he felt how cold Sam’s skin was getting.

Sam smiled weakly up at Dean, a tear sliding from the corner of his eye. “I was such a shitty brother.”

Dean shook his head. “Don’t you say that, Sammy.”

“I’m sorry, Dean.”

“No. Don’t you leave me Sammy. Not like this. We’re supposed to find Abaddon, save the world, together. So you can’t leave me Sammy, you hear me?” Dean started rambling, begging his baby brother to hold on, but Sam’s eyes were blank and unfocused, his body limp in Dean’s arms. A wave of anger encompassed Dean and he clutched to Sam’s shirt with shaky hands. “Sam!” He shouted, over and over, using all of his energy to will a response from his brother’s lifeless form. But Sam never moved, never blinked, never breathed, and Dean clutched his dead baby brother to his chest and sobbed. He cried all of the tears he’d never allowed himself to cry because now, what was the point? What was the point of being strong for a world without Sam in it? He had tried so hard to protect Sammy but just like with everything else, he failed.

Dean slowly began to rock back and forth, whispering, his sobs echoing through the empty expanse of concrete and steel. _“Please don’t take; My sunshine; Away.”_

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by this post on Tumblr http://destielkills.tumblr.com/post/83247804143/cherrychublicious92-clockingcreativity and I am so so sorry. (I also posted this fic on Tumblr.)


End file.
